


Through His Eyes

by screamingsting



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: Bumblebee needs to make a tough decision for both a seeker and a sparkling.





	Through His Eyes

The small yellow lander hurried through the dense crowd of partying, overcharged and dancing bots. It took various wild maneuvers to avoid being landed on or knocked over but he managed to make his way to the flyer his attention was set on. Hurrying over he tapped on the mechs arm, knowing the seeker wouldn’t be able to hear him over the loud music. The helm of said mech turned down to him instantly, his annoyed look morphed to confusion. The small bot motioned to a back alley, signaling that they needed to talk privately. A sigh vented through the jet but he nodded, letting the bot lead him there.

“What do you want Bee?” The jet spoke once they were far enough away to hear their own thoughts

“Starscream we have a slight problem...” Bumblebees speech was faster then normal, anxious

The seeker raised an eyebrow, “What kind of problem?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that you fragging sparked me!!” Bee hissed

Starscream’s optics offline for a nanoclick as he registered what the little bot told him, “Your... carrying...?”

“Yes! I’m carrying Starscream! And your it’s sire!! What the slag are we going to do!?”

His blue optics were wide with anger, fear and something else, hidden from Starscream. The seeker took a moment, thinking, glancing back at the party behind them making sure no one was spying before looking at the frantic bot before him.

“What do you want to do...?” His voice was soft, caring, it almost took the bot aback

“I.... I don’t know...” Bee admitted, looking down, “I... I of course know I can’t take this sparklings chance away but... I don’t think I could raise it right...” 

Starscream nodded, “So what do we do then? Terminate it?”

The word sounded wrong even in his mind, he didn’t like the thought and Bee could tell it pained him to even think it.

“No! No... that... I don’t think either of us could ever forgive ourselves.” Be sighed looking to the side, “I know what we can do.”

“What...?”

“I can have a friend of mine secretly remove its spark and make it constructed cold or some thing...”

“You can’t be serious.” Starscream hissed

“I don’t know alright!? I’m panicking!”

Bumblebee looked down at the sudden servo gripping his arm as he was dragged further down the alleyway and around a corner, out of sight from the large group. He looked up with fear brimming in his eyes and at the crimson optics of the flyer.

“Starscream what-“

Before he could even finish his sentence he was brought into a large, comforting hug. He stood there in shock before slowly and shakily returning the gesture.

“What if we kept it... raised it...” The hushed words rang in his audials, “Together...?”

“Starscream...” Bee’s servos tightened their hold on him

“I mean it... we could?”

“But The Rise... you put yourself into the Ascenticons.... if something happened-“

“You can always join me there...” 

Bee pulled away shaking his head, “I can’t.... I won’t take a side, and I sure as primus won’t let this sparkling be a part of this.”

Starscreams optics dimmed sadly, but he nodded, “I understand...”

“I’ll... find some way to make it seemed forged... watch it from afar not to raise suspicion...” 

The jet looked down for a moment before glancing back up, “Can I.... can I see it..?”

Bee hesitated but nodded, slowly opening his frame and panels, revealing his spark. It glowed with a soft hum, a smaller spark, about a quarter in size of his own, pulsed softly against his. Starscreams optics brightened at the sight, before looking at Bee in a almost enamored way. Bumblebee smiled sadly at him before closing everything, looking away.

“I wish we were in different circumstances... raise it together...” He could feel the lubricants begin to prick the corners of his optics

“I know...” 

Bee wiped his optics quickly before hugging the seeker tightly, his optics offlining so he could just enjoy the embrace and comfort the large warm frame of the jet, resting his helm on his shoulder. Starscream wrapped his arms around the small lander gently, trying his best to comfort him. He knew they couldn’t stay here for long before bots started to look for him, but at the moment he didn’t care.

“It’ll be ok, this will all end soon and... we can tell it right? Live a happy life?” 

Bee could only nod, “Y-yeah... maybe...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock on the door caused the former con to look up, optic ridge raised in confusion. No one knocks on doors here.

“It’s open.”

The door slid open as a small blue bot hurried in with various data pads, coming over to set them on the jets desk.

“Are you new? I’ve never seen you before.”

The bot looked at him with wide optics, “No! I mean no I’m not new! I’ve been online since before the war sir!”

Starscream took the small bot into consideration, he had no wheels or wings, yet was around his own lifespan maybe younger, “Do you have an alt mode?”

He shook his head, “My mentor told me I don’t need to rush, to take everything I’ve experienced to make my decision!”

“And you’ve waited this long to choose?”

“I still haven’t decided.”

Bee gently touched his shoulder, suddenly at the jets side, “Starscream, that’s your sparkling.”

Starscream glanced at him with wide optics, “Whats your name young bot?”

“Rubble!” The blue eyes on the bot brightened

He leaned back in his chair, a sudden loving look on his faceplate as he took Rubble into account once again. It made sense, he looked suspiciously similar to Bee but not enough for anyone to think they were related.

“So your Bumblebees little scrapling?”

Rubble stared at him in shock, “You knew Bumblebee!?”

Starscream nodded, “I did, he spoke of you fondly. Viewed you as if you were his own kin.”

The small bot grinned sheepishly, “You two were close?”

The jet chuckled, “You could say that.” He glanced at the bot next to him for a long moment before looking back at his sparkling, “Rubble, how would you like for me to become your new mentor, I can continue where my little Bee left off.”

“Little Bee?” He heard said bot scoff in annoyance with the nickname

Rubble however grinned in excitement, “That sounds wonderful!! Absolutely!! Thank you!!!”

Starscream smiled fondly, he liked this little one already.


End file.
